Pequeña Estrella
by Tsukire
Summary: Un lindo one short muy romántico de nuestra pareja favorita.


Pequeña estrella

By: Tsukiré

Un cielo lleno de estrellas ilumina por completo la ciudad de Nerima, el aire mece suavemente las copas de los árboles, todas las ventanas de un vecindario conocido se encuentran cerradas y con las luces apagadas, a excepción de una. Un dojo que ahora es liderado por uno de los mejores artistas marciales en la actualidad y de su esposa, la chica del mazo.

La luz de la habitación se encontraba encendida dándole paso al aire que sacudía las cortinas de la pareja que se encontraba ahí dentro. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que miraron el cielo estrellado, los años no habían pasado en vano para ninguno de los dos.

Después de tantos años transcurridos, de tantas largas aventuras, de la llegada e ida de viejos tanto nuevos amigos, de los interminables besos, de las imborrables e incontables caricias de tanto amor compartido. Ahí se encontraba una hermosa pareja.

-Ranma-dijo una mujer con notables arrugas en su cara y unas cuantas canas en su azulada cabellera.  
>-Dime Akane-<br>-¿No crees que el cielo está hermoso?- dijo sonriendo.  
>-tu lo eres aún más-dijo el oji azul sin miedo.<br>-¿Sabes Ranma?- la chica suspiró. –A pesar de que ya no tengas aquel cuerpo del que presumías, de que tu trenza haya desaparecido y tus cabellos negros sean escasos…te amo-

El oji azul sonrió ante aquellas hermosas palabras.

-Akane…a pesar de que ahora tu cuerpo sea peor que el de antes, que tu cara parezca una pasa, que tu cabello esté descolorido, nunca hayas aprendido a cocinar, te la pases rompiéndome vajillas enteras en la cabeza, seas incluso más torpe que antes…-

Mientras Ranma se encontraba hablando el pacifismo de Akane se iba acabando poco a poco, sus puños estaban temblando y su aura aumentaba aún más.

-que nunca hayas sido femenina, ni siquiera cariñosa conmigo…-  
>-¡Ranma! ¡Eres un idiota!- un puño se dirigía directamente al oji azul pero éste logró pararlo a tiempo.<br>-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no me dejaste terminar?-  
>-¿Querías que lo hiciera después de todo eso que dijiste? ¡Sínico! Además no son demasiadas arrugas-<br>-Pero te faltó escuchar algo-  
>-¿Qué cosa?- la peli azul estaba enojada igual o más que cuando la conoció.<p>

Ranma la jaló de ambos brazos colocando su cabeza en su pecho, para después bajar sus labios hasta el oído.

-Te amo- le dijo suavemente.

Akane se sonrojó totalmente. Los años podrán haber pasado, haber cambiado cosas, lugares, haber cambiado sus físicos, pero algo que nunca cambiaría sería el amor que ambos se tenían.

-Akane, no has madurado nada-

Una vez más Ranma rompió el encanto gracias a su hábil lengua.

-¿Qué dijiste?-  
>-Que sigues siendo igual o más inmadura-<br>-Tu eres incluso más inmadura que yo-  
>-No es cierto- gritó el hombre ofendido<br>-Sí lo es- le contestó su esposa tratando de defenderse.  
>-Eres una tonta-<br>-No pienso discutir contigo Ranma- le dio la espalda enojada.

Ranma sólo sonrió, aunque ambos lo negaran, les encantaba tener estas peleas, siempre había una manera de molestarse uno al otro y eso era lo más divertido, le encantaba tenerla de esposa pero más aún amaba cuando la luna se posaba en su rostro haciéndola ver aún más hermosa.

-Akane…-  
>-¿Qué quieres? Si vas a empezar con otro insulto será mejor que te vayas- dijo molesta sin voltear atrás cuando sintió que unos brazos fuertes la rodeaban.<br>-TE amo-  
>-yo también te amo Ranma, lo sabes-<p>

Ambos miraban fijamente el hermoso cielo negro con destellos plateados.

-Ranma, si yo muero antes que tú-  
>-No digas eso Akane..- usó un tono preocupado.<br>-Sólo escucha, si yo muero antes que tú…me convertiré en una estrella-  
>-¿Una estrella? ¿Por qué?-<br>-Para observarte todas las noches desde allá arriba- la chica señaló una estrella brillante.  
>-Serás la estrella más hermosa de todas-<br>-Puede que a veces no aparezca, o puede que no me veas pero yo sólo brillaré para ti-  
>-Pero, ¿Por qué una estrella?- preguntó Ranma algo confundido.<br>-Porque no importa donde estés en la noche, yo siempre te voy a estar cuidando- Akane le sonrió.

El la sujetó fuertemente en sus brazos le acarició la cabeza, aquellas palabras que le había dicho eran bellas, la sujeto de su barbilla y lentamente le dio un beso cálido.

-que ni se le ocurra a la muerte llevarnos en tiempos distintos- dijo sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Unos años después<p>

Entro a nuestra habitación como cada noche, observó el cielo, es realmente hermoso como aquella vez, desde aquel día que te fuiste no he cerrado la ventana ni una sola vez, dejo que el aire entre libremente así como el brillo de la luna y las estrellas, camino lentamente hacia ese balcón que fue testigo de tantas noches de amor y observo el cielo.

Una vez me prometiste que serías una estrella brillante y así es….de todas las estrellas en el cielo hay una que resalta más amor, doy un largo suspiro y como cada noche se pasan rápidamente las horas observándote, parpadeas rápidamente como si quisieras hacerme saber que estás aquí, presente, conmigo. Limpio las pocas lágrimas que salen, sé que no te fuiste del todo y eso me agrada.

Doy una última mirada al cielo.

-TE amo, Akane-

Me recuesto en la cama que ahora es tan fría sin ti, desde aquí puedo observarte libremente, aún eres hermosa.

Sólo espera un poco más Akane, ya falta menos para estar contigo.

Sabes antes de que te fueras yo siempre pensé que era cierto lo de "Hasta que la muerte nos separe" y ¿Sabes algo?

Eso…eso no es verdad.

Ni la muerte logrará separarnos.

Notas:

Hola! Bueno es mi primer historia publicada en el 2012 xD…sé que es tarde pero realmente les deseo un gran inicio y un gran año :D

Ahora dejen limpio mis lágrimas, ¿Qué? Lloré de verdad con las últimas líneas. T.T tal vez estoy muy sensible yo qué se.

Bueno fue una linda historia, realmente la escribí porque no tenía sueño jeje…espero les haya gustado mucho :D


End file.
